


That doesn't soften the ache we feel When reality sets back in

by Secretlygay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlygay/pseuds/Secretlygay
Summary: Carmilla and Laura go to the theater and sometimes even professional actresses make mistakes.





	That doesn't soften the ache we feel When reality sets back in

Carmilla and Laura were visiting London after they escaped Silas. After taking photos in front of London’s most iconic places Carmilla surprises Laura with front row tickets to one of her favorite musicals Wicked.

They reach the theatre and Laura filled with excitement at the sight of the neon green sign above the doors. Although, Carmilla being the centuries old former vampire wasn’t going to wait out in the coldness of the British winter and after taking a photo in front of the entrance for the viewers as Laura had told her. A young man opens a door and calls them inside, Carmilla then explained he was also a former vampire who had escaped her mother before she did and was now in control of the lighting for the theatre.

Carmilla smiled at the tiny blonde who had an even wider smile as they walked into the fairly large, modern theatre they found their seats they were roughly in the center. Laura was still looking in awe around the theatre when Carmilla went to get them both a drink. Laura not noticing her girlfriend leave until she returned just three minutes before the show was about to start. The raven haired girl passes the shorter girl her drink before taking her seat and wrapping one arm around her girlfriend just as the curtains were being drawn and the actors filed onto the stage.

Laura was engrossed in the show but Carmilla was more focused on her nerdy girlfriend to be aware of what was happening on the stage. That was until Laura turned to Carmilla just before the song Popular was played and said “why the fuck haven’t they kissed yet?” Carmilla chuckled and began to watch the show rather than Laura.

“Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project.” Galinda said.

“you really don't have to do that” said Elphaba

The Galinda said “I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know, I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be  
Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!”

Laura was right there was some weird tension between what was supposed to be the totally platonic buddies who fall for the same guy Carmilla thought as Galinda jumped around the stage returning multiple times to jump on the bed next to Elphaba each time getting closer than the first.

Galinda continues “I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts  
To be popular!  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:  
Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular!  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were—well are!  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popular - lar  
La la, la la  
We're gonna make  
You pop-u-lar!

Carmilla was only slightly annoyed at Galinda's annoying voice.

  
When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!  
They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!  
Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful“

At this point Galinda and Elphaba’s faces are almost touching before Elphaba leans in to fill the gap and they kiss although it was short lived as the actresses quickly compose themselves and continue the show.

“i...i have to go” elphaba says before Galinda continues  
You're welcome  
And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity - Ah!  
La la la la  
you’ll be popular  
just not quite as popular  
as me!”  
Laura then turns to face Carmilla with a huge smile on her face before Carmilla says “you know cutie it’s almost like they read your mind” the smirk growing as Laura’s smile drops at her girlfriends words but still Carmilla whispers in her ear “that bunched up face you make when you’re angry is adorable buttercup” before finally facing the stage once again.

**Author's Note:**

> yes- the whole lyrics for popular were necessary.


End file.
